


He is Ours

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M, Post Mpreg, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Written for this set of words, Sterek drabbles - July 2/2018: ward, thank, log
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 30
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	He is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Derek walked into the baby ward in the hospital, knowing that his mate was resting, but he couldn’t wait to see his baby boy.

The nurse in the ward pointed him over to where his baby was. Derek could feel tears rolling down as he watched the baby.

Derek noticed that there was no name yet for the boy in the log next to his crib.

Several minutes later, Derek walked toward his mate’s room as the nurse wheeled the crib inside.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Stiles told him weakly.

“He is ours; you have any suggestions for a name, Stiles?”


End file.
